battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UberGamer
Welcome aboard nOOb @ formatting I don't know if it still appears when you view my talk page, but the "Welcome Aboard" message is pretty much stuck on my view of ths page since I suck at formatting pages. I'm sure I'll learn eventually, but, hey, what the hell do you expect from a 13-year-old,right? Also, I have a glitchy keyboard, so if there's spelling mistakes on my edits, please correct them for me. Thanks.UberGamer 04:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Be a man and stop hiding from my interjections. See once again you hide my comment, come out and actually try to settle an arguement before hiding your way out! he cant answer sorry or spelling mistskes i am typung wit one hand i am eating. he is blocked for calling bord names, so yeah --Letlev (Talk) 05:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Da, I will take your word for that, comrade.UberGamer 05:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Comrade, remember to answer on my talk page. Da? --Letlev (Talk) 05:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:clan just put your name on the page. But you HAVE to abide by the rules of the clan, and set your clan tag as BFWC (or BWC on BC2) HeatedPeteTalk 06:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Requirements Idk about percentage wise, just get 200-500 edits mainly, just show respect to users and you'll be trusted CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 04:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem I do that. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 04:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) User Stats Sure, just go here and search for your player name. Shadowalkers 03:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) VP sure, you can join. All im looking 4 is around 100 edits or a good deal fo experience, both of which you have HeatedPeteTalk 06:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Userpage It's very simple, but I'd only have that sort of navigation of you have at least 1 created user page (e.g my knex weapons page). Here's how to do it: #Create a table with one row and 3 columns. #Add a link to your userpage in the first column, a link to your talk page in the second and a link to whatever user page you want in the third column. #For the pictures, add a line break ( ) and then add the picture as a full size image, then on the source page limit the size to 50 pixels and then add a link to the same page as the text link (e.g. ) Then set the table's border to 0 and adjust the width to make everything look good. OR alternatively copy the table on my page and adjust the pictures and links to suit you. DEath made a template for his page, so he can add it to pages easily HeatedPeteTalk 08:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Operation Sounds good. I'm wondering how we're going to go about this though. I mean their wiki is pretty top-notch on stuff as it seems, but I'm sure theres areas we can help with. Really? They look fine to me when I view it They're in a table to keep them organized, but are you seeing them as one on top of the other or with space between them? [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|'Enclave Radio']] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|'Recruitment''']] 05:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page Please move the sections 'My PS3 Stats' and 'Classes' to your userpage. As Pete said, that info belongs on your userpage. Test This is a test for a userbox for me, UberGamer.. So, here goes.... Shit... that didn't work... oh, well....UberGamer 00:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Shit....I GOT PWNED.....UberGamer 00:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) So uh... What happened to you? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, well, well... Look who decided to randomly edit his userpage! Haha, at least now I know you're not dead either! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:37, December 4, 2010 (UTC)